V: The Visitors Return MUSH Wiki
WELCOME!!!!!!! The Following Website is dedicated to the V: The Visitors Return Mush, an online game that takes place in the universe of the V television mini-series and the ongoing series from the 80's. The Following Pages will give you, the potential players, information required to play the game enjoyable, plus a lot of other neat stuff that we thought we'd add for kicks. Really. It's TRUE! What is V: The Visitors Return? V: The Visitors Return is an online roleplaying game based partially on the original mini-series V which aired in the mid 1980's. The premise was simple. A humanoid appearing alien species came to Earth, pretending to be our friends. They said that they wanted friendship and access to some of our more readily available resources (ie: water) and in return they would give us technology and their gratitude. In actuality these peaceful Visitors were after something more sinister. Humans. As Food. Our Water Resources. Disguised under human looking masks and fake flesh, the aliens were really members of a warlike and very hungry reptilian species. That is the gist of V. For a more complete rundown you can check The History and The Timeline of the game. Unlike the Mini-Series and Television Series, the exact dates have been updated and pushed ahead roughly 15 years so the invasion takes place in the 2000's instead of the 1980's. Besides that shift, we try to remain as faithful as possible to the ideal of V and it's events and characters despite any "cosmetic" differences the shift in time creates. Important Pages *Theme Sources - Thematic Sources for the MUSH. *History - Information on the Theme of the MUSH *Timeline - The IC (In Character) Timeline of events of the MUSH *Visitors - Information about the Invading Army *Glossary - Special Phrases and words that are significant *Resistance - Those who oppose the Visitors *Logs - Logs of the Roleplay that has happened previously *Info - Information Files, also known as NEWS files from the MUSH *TV News - Local Los Angeles IC News *Freedom Network - Freedom Network News Reports, From New York *Maps - Maps for Various Locations on the MUSH *Code Help - The MUSH's +help system *Science Frontiers - Nathan Bates' company, that manufacturers Red Dust. How to: Connect To connect you will need a MUSH Client. You will just need to search for one. The HeadWiz uses MUSHClient. Point your MU* Client to: vtvr.mudhosting.net 5555 Create Character Page Visit the Page Roleplay Log Visit the Page DISCLAIMER The Admin Staff of V: The Visitor's Return MUSH, while trying to provide an environment of consensual Role-play, can not, however, control the content that same people will bring to the MUSH's Role-play. As such, we highly recommend that ALL parents of Children under 18 monitor the Internet activates of their kids. Although, the MUSH strives for an overall rating of PG-13, it is closer to R at most times. This being the case, if you are under the age of 17, you are directed to LEAVE, UNLESS YOU HAVE WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM YOUR PARENTS ON FILE WITH THE STAFF OF THE MUSH. In most cases, the cause for the MUSH's rating (Self Given) is the violence involved in the Theme's general situations. Weapons and Fighting are a very common occurrence. While we're by no means an 'Adult-themed' MU*, we do tend to prefer our RP a little more on the mature side. Blood, violence, language, implied nudity, etc are often found in the Role-play on the MUSH V is property of Warner Brothers. This MUSH is not run for profit, or affiliated with Warner Brothers. As such, the Role-play and views expressed on the MUSH are in no way associated with Warner Brothers. You must also read our RULES to play on the MUSH Latest activity Category:Browse